Drakengard 3: The Epilogue
by Draconic
Summary: Accord may have turned off the camera, but Mikhail isn't done. There had to be something more he could do...


**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Mikhail, the most adorable dragon in gaming history. Kind of a shame he's in such a grossly profane game, but what can you do? He's still my favorite dragon in gaming, right in front of Volvagia, who stole my heart in the manga version of** _ **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**_ **.**

 **Rated M for very strong language, sexual references, violence, and Zero in general.**

* * *

 **Drakengard 3: The Epilogue**

Underneath the wreckage of one of Cathedral City's many bridges, the daemon called Gabriel stirred. With a sound of stone grating against stone, the bricks shifted and he surfaced drawing a heavy breath.

He was free.

Everything hurt.

He was still dying.

His insides burned, and he roared in agony.

The noise however drew the attention of two other entities. One was a pitifully small mechanical being. She looked over the side of the bridge above. The other was a white dragon whose presence enraged Gabriel more than anything. Even his excruciating pain.

His world was pain. Ever since he came into existence, pain was his constant companion. His head ached horribly.

"Um…hello?" came a timid voice.

Gabriel lifted his head ever so slightly. It was the filthy weakling that had somehow managed to defeat him. That miserable tiny white dragon…

"Your name's Gabriel, right?"

He roared in affirmative and spat a ray of pure heat from his mouth, but it was useless, the beam was barely wider than a human's finger. He was a flamethrower that had been reduced to a matchbox. The white dragon brushed the ray aside.

"Yowch! That hurt! I don't wanna fight. I just wanna talk."

Talk? It wanted to _talk?_ How _dare_ it mock him! He might be incapable of speech, but for all the drawbacks, he'd had more power than he knew what to do with. Now… all he could do was sit and let this stupid hatchling talk at him.

"I didn't want to fight, you know. I would have preferred if we could have talked things out. But Zero said that it wouldn't work."

Of course it wouldn't work, imbecile!

"I just wanted to know if you could still reincarnate. If you can, can we be friends when you come back?"

Gabriel snarled. He didn't want to reincarnate. His transformation caused him to live in silent agony. That's how it would be for him forever, no matter what form he took. _No more pain! No more!_

"I-I don't think he wants to live anymore, Mikhail."

It was that tiny robot from the bridge.

"But…but why not? Being alive is great!"

"He's hurting. And he wants it to end."

Mikhail looked downcast.

"Oh…" he mumbled. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

 _The audacious little runt! How_ dare _he pity me!_ _Yes, you_ can _do something to help; you can die in agony!_ But the annoying little whelp just wouldn't leave him alone. Of course, it was far too much to ask to just die in peace.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friends. I had hoped that Zero's sisters could have worked things out another way, but that giant flower ruined that.

"But you cared about One, right? If you really… want to die, why don't you just wish her back to life? Real life, not the Flower's fake life that Zero told me about. In fact, you could even wish _all_ her sisters back to life!" he said excitedly. "I think she'd be sad if you were gone, but I think she would be really happy if she found out her sisters were okay after all!"

 _One? Alive again?_

He could still save his master… He had a final wish. He could use it. And then everything could end. No more pain ever again.

Maybe this stupid little hatchling wasn't as bad as he had thought. And so he wished as hard as he could for a miracle.

* * *

"That was clever of you Mikhail," said Accord.

"Really?! Yay!"

"You're a very good dragon," the android chirped kindly, tilting her head to the side a bit. Her nose twitched, "Maybe you could do with a bath, but still, a good dragon."

"I just thought that if Gabriel wished One and her sisters back to life, then maybe Zero would come back too… She's only been gone a few minutes… and already… I miss her so much…"

He broke down into a fit of sobs, giant tears flowing from his eyes. Accord walked over to him and put her arms around his head and murmured soothingly in his ear.

The moment was broken however when a shimmering noise erupted from Gabriel's body. The mortally wounded daemon dragon was suddenly standing upright, glowing runes spiraling upward around his body. His head tilted back and let loose one last earsplitting roar. The runes rose into the air and scattered. And finally, Gabriel's lifeless form slumped forward. Before he could even hit the ground, his body immolated from the inside out, vanishing in a cloud of black ash.

"Did it work?" Mikhail asked desperately.

"I don't know."

"Hop on! I'll fly up and look for them!"

"If you don't mind, I think I'll climb. I don't want to lose my suitcase."

"Huh?" Mikhail asked, "What's a suitcase?"

"The big box that I'm carrying."

"Oh, you're Super Special Secret Box!" he said as though it was a momentous realization.

"Exactly!" Accord confirmed, smiling warmly.

He lifted off without wasting any more time, but he didn't need to search for very long; on the surface of the bridge, two bodies were stirring.

"Hello there, slowpoke."

"Whaaagh!" yelped the dragon. Accord seemed to have appeared out of thin air in front of him. "How did you get here before me?!"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It could make all of causality collapse."

"Make whatidy do what?"

"If I tell you what I did, the world could explode."

Mikhail managed a faint pout with his reptilian jaw. "That's not true. That's not true at all…" he mumbled.

" _What the chewy purple fuck!?_ " shrieked the first body.

"Ta-daaaaaaa!" Mikhail screamed ecstatically, raising his wings as far above his head as they could go while Accord clapped lightly beside him.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache—Mpphth!" Zero sputtered as one of Mikhail's wings scooped her up into a hug.

"Mikhail?!"

"Zero!"

The woman in question didn't respond verbally. However, Mikhail knew he was in trouble when she shuddered as her unrivaled fury overtook her.

"I'm supposed to be dead," she snarled, her voice rising steadily. "The flower should have been destroyed. You shot all of its power back at it! _How the hell did you manage to fuck this up, you stupid dragon!_ "

"Actually, according to my analyses of your physical make-up, your body contains no trace of the Flower within it," Accord corrected her.

"What?!"

She brought her hand to her face, brushing her fingers over her right eye. It was a normal eye. No flower. Then she realized who was speaking to her.

Well, it was clear that the world was rapidly trying to make her think of all the possible uses for the word 'mindfuck.'

"Accord?! But you're… I…"

"Yes, you decapitated me. However, my conscious identity was uploaded into a newer model. While I am not physically the Accord you met earlier, I am a copy that has uploaded her memories into my own databanks. For all intents and purposes, I am now the Accord you know, if not physically."

"None of this makes any sense…" Zero muttered.

"…G-Gabriel…"

"Oh no…" Zero spat looking at One's semi-conscious form twitching on the ground next to her, "Now what?"

"Um, well… you're alive because I convinced One's dragon to bring her and her sisters back to life."

Zero's rage had reached a critical level. She had no idea what was currently stopping her from going on a killing spree across the continent just out of the sheer frustration Mikhail's statement brought on.

"Are you telling me… that all of my Flower-ridden sisters are alive again? _Are you out of your stinking mind?!_ Did you suddenly _forget_ why I killed them all?!"

"Zero! I'm sorry! But they aren't bad anymore! I promise! Didn't you say that all your sisters were already dead anyway and were just being kept alive by the Flower? If they've come back to life, it's because they're alive and not just the Flower's tools! Right?"

The eldest sister frowned, deep in thought. "While that may be true, I can't exactly be certain of that, now can I? Do you realize the trouble you're going to cause me?!"

"I think that this could actually be a good learning experience," Accord said, shaking her head. "The Intoners were sealed in another world when Mikhail reversed the Flower's magic, but somehow, the daemon Gabriel's power separated their minds and bodies from their power, returning the former to this world, while leaving everything that was attributed to the Flower in the void, at least, if your own body is anything to go by. I'd like to take the opportunity to study and document this phenomenon."

"Of course _you_ would…"

"Are we going on another adventure? Huh? Are we?" the dragon asked with no shortage of excitement.

"I really wish we weren't… Ugh, I've got such a goddamn headache…"

* * *

After scooping up One's delirious form, Zero had hopped onto Mikhail's back and headed for the Land of Seas. If there was any one of her sisters that she didn't want to see ever again, it was Five. Thus, she had resolved to tear the nympho-bitch into gorey pieces before going to look for any of the others. They were met by Accord when they landed. She was still traveling by means that she refused to explain and that got her to her destinations hours earlier than Mikhail.

"Zero, you said your plan was to kill Five regardless of whether she was still a puppet for the flower or not?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, you're no longer needed here," the android said helpfully.

"The hell are you talking about?" Zero drawled, hopping off Mikhail's back and striding towards Five's coliseum. "Are you telling me that she's already dead? Who could possibly have managed—Oh. Well this _is_ a surprise."

It looked as though Five had been ripped apart…and then spread like gruesome jelly across the whole arena. And standing in the center laughing hysterically and covered with enough blood to turn him a solid red color, was none other than Dito.

"Oh, Z. It's you. It isn't every day that you can kill someone you hate a second time! This was fuckin' awesome! You shoulda seen it!"

"I can see the results. I can picture what happened pretty easily. But I thought that Five had started to grow on you before she died again. What changed?"

"You have to ask? She's not undead, or rotting, or gnawing on corpses, therefore there is no reason for me to feel _anything_ for her other than pure psychotic hatred."

Her expression remained static for a moment before breaking into a savage grin.

"Good to know you haven't changed. Care for a ride?"

"Depends," Dito answered contemplatively.

"Uh…on what?" said Zero.

"On who I'll be on. You or the brunette sitting behind you. I'd honestly be happy just to watch while you two did it on your own though," he grinned, feeling altogether too amused by his own comment.

Zero glared, while Accord giggled. "Get on the dragon, bee-atch, or I'll see to it that you won't be physically capable of getting laid ever again. Get it?"

"Uh, got it," said Dito nervously.

"Good."

Accord was still giggling.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me anyway," she said innocently, "I'm actually built with the necessary parts, as the deed is occasionally necessary to get certain information, though not often. But I'm very… _very_ good. I've never even done it before in fact, I just have the knowledge and recorded experience files backed up in my memory."

"What the fuck is she talking about? Built? Information? Experience files? Is she _high?_ Because if she is, I wanna know what she's smoking and where I can get some of it."

" 'Fraid not Dito. She's cool as a cucumber right now, and more in control than either of us ever will be. She'd actually be unspeakably dangerous if she were allowed to interfere with history. And I mean she'd give the Flower a run for its money."

"Now _you're_ doing it too!"

Mikhail was slowly discovering that the longer he was around Accord, the stronger the urge to try and cuddle with her got. She was just so cute!

…Although she did manage to get to the top of the bridge before him and hadn't explained how. He _really_ wanted to know.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If anyone wants to pick this story up, feel free to use this story as a base. Two and Four seem like they would be potential allies, but as long as Cent is around, Two at least will have a hard time reestablishing her own identity.**

 **After all, for however much Cent supposedly loved her, he's a complete monster, what with turning all the children into a homunculus to 'protect her.' It was his intention to break her in the first place: He could understand how her mind worked a lot better when there was no mind left to understand.**

 **Three on the other hand has no identity whatsoever aside from being batshit crazy, so lets make her into one of those giant, omnipotent porcelain dolls from the previous games. Those are appropriately frightening villains.**

 **Anyway, I'll let Mikhail sign off.**

 **Mikhail: Thank you so much for dedicating this story to me! It made me really happy. Thank you! Oh! Since he didn't leave a disclaimer, I'd just like to say that Draconic doesn't own Drakengard. Hey, Zero, why does everyone on this website leave a disclaimer in their stories? I don't understand…**

 **Zero: It's because nobody here owns the characters and places referred to in their stories. In fact, over ninety percent of the writing on this website is complete shit. That's right, reader, I'm talking about **_**you**_ **, you fucking needledick… And for the record, the act of posting a fanfiction to this site implies that you don't own the characters, places, concepts, blah blah blah, appearing in your story, so to give a better answer to Mikhail's question, the** _ **real**_ **reason why a square ton of people writing on this website leave a disclaimer in front of every goddamn chapter, is because they're all a bunch of mouth breathing dipshits who are constantly stating the obvious and probably don't have more than three brain cells.**

 **Mikhail: That was so mean…**

 **Zero: And that goes for this Draconic cuntsucker too. Who the fuck gave you permission to write about me? I will fucking find you, beat the living shit out of you, then reach down your throat and rip your anus out through your mouth.**

 **Mikhail: Bye! See you next time. Sorry Zero, but we've gotta go before we offend any more people. Bye everyone! The views of the characters do not necessarily reflect the views of the writer. Or at least, not Zero's…**

 **Zero: Actually they do. He's just a pussy about it.**

 **Author's Note: Why did I ever let her talk… I'm genuinely frightened.**


End file.
